runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Azzanadra
|text1=Skeletachtig |item2= Ritual of the Mahjarrat The World Wakes |location= Ritual Site |shop= Nee |gender= Man |examine= A seemingly honourable Mahjarrat dedicated to Zaros. |features= Mahjarrat en kampioen van Zaros. }} |text2=Verjongd |item3= The Temple at Senntisten Ritual of the Mahjarrat |location = Exam Centre, Senntisten Temple |shop = Nee |gender = Man |race = Mens (Mahjarrat vermomd als mens) |examine = A mysterious archaeologist. }} |text3=Dr Nabanik |item4= |text4=Geestachtig }}Azzanadra, ook bekend onder de naam van zijn menselijke gedaante Dr. Nabanik, is een Mahjarrat en één van de vier bekende Mahjarrat die trouw bleven aan Zaros. Hij kwam op Gielinor met de andere Mahjarrat onder leiding van de woestijngod Icthlarin in het begin van de Second Age. Uiteindelijk kozen de Mahjarrat de zijde van de god Zaros en dienden ze hem geruime tijd, tot één van hen, Zamorak, plannen had gesmeed om Zaros te doden en zelf een god te worden. Na het verraad van Zamorak en de verbanning van Zaros, bleven een aantal Mahjarrat, waaronder Azzanadra, trouw aan hun vroegere meester en zwoeren anderen trouw aan Zamorak. Dit veroorzaakte een diepe verdeeldheid tussen de Mahjarrat. Geschiedenis Voor zijn opsluiting In de Second Age van Gielinor kwam Azzandra samen met de andere Mahjarrat, onder leiding van de woestijngod Icthlarin, Gielinor binnen via de World Gate. Ze kwamen oorspronkelijk van de planeet Freneskae. Icthlarin vestigde zich in de Kharidian Desert waar ze een tijdje bleven. Het is onbekend wat de rol van Azzanadra en de andere Mahjarrat was onder zijn leiding. Enige tijd later zag de god Zaros in dat de Mahjarrat zeer sterke wezens waren en wou hij hen overtuigen om Icthlarin links te laten liggen en hem te volgen. Op een dag lukte dat ook en, zoals Zemouregal het omschrijft, 'bevrijdde hij hen van Icthlarin'. Onder de heerschappij van Zaros werden de Mahjarrat ingezet als zijn leger en al snel wist Zaros grote gebieden te veroveren en had hij het grootste rijk in Gielinor. Azzanadra viel door zijn enorme macht in de smaak van Zaros en werd ook diens kampioen genoemd. Er wordt gezegd dat Azzanadra de sterkste Mahjarrat is, de reden waarom vele andere Mahjarrat, waaronder Zemouregal, hem vrezen. Vlak voor zijn ondergang leerde Zaros de Ancient Magicks aan Azzanadra. Aan het einde van de Second Age sloot Zamorak een verbond met vele Mahjarrat, demonen, vampieren en zelfs mensen om Zaros omver te werpen en de macht over te nemen. Met behulp van de Staff of Armadyl wist Zamorak Zaros te verslaan en te verbannen. Daarna verbanden de andere goden Zamorak, maar al snel kon hij terugkomen en begon de God Wars. Hij gaf het bevel om alle overblijvende volgelingen van Zaros te doden. Volgelingen van Zamorak en Saradomin werkten samen om alles dat iets te maken had met Zaros te vernietigen. In de beginjaren van de God Wars viel een leger van Zamorak onder leiding van Thammaron de stad Uzer aan. De stad wist stand te houden, zodat Thammaron het op een andere manier moest proberen. Hij opende vanuit zijn demonenrijk een poort, die in een grot onder de stad uitkwam. Zo konden Thammaron en zijn leger de stad van binnenuit verwoesten, maar een groep elite clay golems dreven Thammaron en zijn leger terug naar de poort. In zijn demonendimensie zou Thammaron uiteindelijk overlijden aan zijn verwondingen. De rest van zijn leger werd vernietigd door één Mahjarrat, Azzanadra. Azzanadra's opsluiting Door het feit dat hij op zijn eentje het leger van Thammaron wist te vernietigen, begonnen heel wat mensen en Mahjarrat te denken dat hij onoverwinnelijk was. Toch slaagden een aantal magiërs van Zamorak, in samenwerking met volgelingen van Saradomin, er in om Azzanadra op te sluiten in de Jaldraocht Pyramid. Dit konden ze doen omdat zij zijn essentie hadden verdeeld over vier verschillende diamanten: de Blood, Ice, Smoke en Shadow diamonds. Elk van de diamanten werd in bewaring gegeven bij een krijger van Zamorak om te verhinderen dat Azzanadra ooit nog vrij zou komen. Duizenden jaren later, tijdens de Desert Treasure quest, moet de speler de vier diamonds of Azzanadra verzamelen. Dit moet hij doen door de krijger van Zamorak die de diamant ooit gekregen heeft, te doden of door een krijger te helpen, zodat hij de diamant geeft. Als hij de vier diamanten heeft, moet de speler naar de Jaldraocht Pyramid gaan, waar hij dan de geest van Azzanadra zal vrijlaten. Wanneer de speler tegen hem praat, zal Azzanadra het volgende zeggen: Zoeken naar communicatie met Zaros Na de gebeurtenissen in Desert Treasure zocht Azzanadra naar een manier om contact op te nemen met Zaros. Azzanadra voelde de aanwezigheid van zijn meester niet meer, wat betekende dat hij van Gielinor verdwenen was. Hij nam een menselijke gedaante aan en noemde zich "Dr. Nabanik". Dankzij zijn menselijke gedaante kon hij ongestoord rondlopen in de mensenwereld, op zoek naar de ruïnes van Senntisten, een stad onder controle van Zaros die tijdens de God Wars vernietigd werd. Hij ontdekte dat de Digsite de ruïnes van Senntisten al gedeeltelijk had blootgelegd en dankzij zijn menselijke gedaante geraakte Azzanadra tot bij de opgravingen zelf. De enige restanten van een tempel die bewaard gebleven waren, was een ondergrondse tempel die volledig verwoest was. Azzanadra had echter de hulp van de speler nodig om toelating te krijgen om de tempel te onderzoeken. De speler helpt Azzanadra daarmee tijdens de The Temple at Senntisten quest. thumb|Azzanadra communiceert met Zaros.|right thumb|De tempel volledig hersteld. Eenmaal in de tempel heeft Azzanadra twee voorwerpen nodig om de tempel te kunnen herbouwen. Het moeten de originele voorwerpen zijn. Waarschijnlijk hebben ze magische krachten, maar dit is echter onbekend. Azzanadra wilt tijdens de The Temple at Senntisten quest dat de speler deze twee voorwerpen gaat halen: het Barrows icon en de Frostenhorn. Het Barrows icon is te vinden in de schatkist van de Barrows Brothers en de Frostenhorn is te vinden in het verlaten fort van Zaros, Ghorrock. Azzanadra zal daarna de speler vragen om een voorwerp op de Digsite op te halen van een vriend van hem. Die vriend blijkt de Assassin van de Devious Minds quest te zijn, waar hij alle monniken vermoordde op Entrana. Azzanadra had de Assassian de opdracht gegeven de Relic voor hem op Entrana te stelen. Wanneer Azzanadra uiteindelijk al zijn gevraagde voorwerpen heeft, zal hij een verbinding met een andere wereld tot stand laten komen. Zaros kan zo voor het eerst in duizenden jaren weer met Azzanadra spreken. De verbinding tussen Gielinor en de wereld waar Zaros nu verblijft, heeft echter een aantal gevolgen. Zo zal er het standbeeld van Zamorak bij de Chaos Temple verwoest worden en zal de Dark Mage bijna zijn greep op de Abyss verliezen, waardoor Gielinor vernietigd had kunnen worden. Zaros is dankbaar voor alles wat Azzanadra gedaan heeft en hoopt dat zijn 'goed' werk veel aandacht zal trekken. Daarna zal Zaros Azzandra dichterbij laten komen en hem instructies geven, die niemand anders kan horen. Het 18e Ritual of Rejuvenation Tijdens de Ritual of the Mahjarrat quest neemt Azzanadra, zoals de andere Mahjarrat, deel aan het Ritual of Rejuvenation. Voor het ritueel maakte Azzanadra verschillende beacons klaar, zodat hij de kracht van Zaros kan oproepen om zo Lucien te doden en zijn bedreiging voor de wereld te beëindigen. Wanneer het ritueel begint, doet Azzanadra geen concreet voorstel over wie geofferd zou moeten worden, maar daarna kiest hij wel de kant van de andere Zarosiaanse Mahjarrat wanneer die zeggen dat Lucien geofferd moet worden. Wanneer de gevechten beginnen tussen de verschillende Mahjarrat om te bepalen wie er geofferd moet worden, neemt Azzanadra het op tegen zijn oude rivaal Zemouregal. Geen van beiden kan echter de overhand halen in het gevecht, tot Arrav bevrijd wordt van Zemouregals controle en hij zijn oude meester aanvalt. Zemouregal, die nu dreigt te verliezen, roept zijn neef Lucien om hulp, doch die gaat op zijn vraag niet in. Daarop valt Zemouregal Lucien aan en overhaalt de andere Mahjarrat om hetzelfde te doen, wat Azzanadra ook doet. Wanneer het moment voor het eigenlijke ritueel aanbreekt, is het uiteindelijk Jhallan die geofferd wordt. Nadat hij door het ritueel opnieuw sterker geworden is, gebruikt Azzanadra de beacons om de kracht van Zaros op te roepen en gebruikt hij een spreuk om Lucien aan te vallen. De spreuk brengt Lucien heel veel schade toe, maar doodt hem niet. Zijn verwondingen, opgelopen door de spreuk, zetten Lucien er echter wel toe aan om de Stone of Jas tevoorschijn te halen om zijn krachten te verhogen en een god te worden, maar hij wordt tegengehouden door de Dragonkin, die hem uiteindelijk doden. Na de dood van Lucien teleporteert Azzanadra heel tevreden weg naar de Senntisten Temple. De ontdekking van Guthix' verblijfplaats Op het einde van het jaar 169 van de Fifth Age was Azzanadra de aanvoerder van een groep Zarosianen tijdens de zoektocht naar Guthix. Hij had Char uit haar grot bevrijd en had Sliske naar de God Wars Dungeon gestuurd om hetzelfde met Nex te doen. Azzanadra, Wahistiel en Akthanakos waren overeengekomen om Guthix niet te doden, maar om met hem te onderhandelen en hem te overtuigen om Zaros te laten terugkeren. Char en Nex waren akkoord gegaan met dat plan, maar ze werden allemaal verraden door Sliske, die Guthix doodde met de staff of Armadyl. Toch was Azzanadra tevreden met het uiteindelijke resultaat. Op dit moment bereidt hij de terugkeer van Zaros voor. en:Azzanadra Categorie:Mahjarrat Categorie:Non-player characters Categorie:Quest NPC Categorie:Zaros Categorie:Zaros volgelingen